An electrode pad for biomedical applications such as transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (tens) is known. In general, a proper operation of electrode pads requires a good electrical contact to the skin during usage. However, current known electrode pads have multiple disadvantages. Firstly, such electrode pads include a gel layer that touches the skin directly, which at times causes annoyance to the user due to sticky nature of the gel. Furthermore, such electrode pads are not intended to be used for multiple times. The gel layer typically deteriorates by constant removal and application to the skin surface and it may thus lead to either uneven distribution of the current from the electrode terminal to the skin surface or direct contact of the electrode surface to the skin. Direct contact of the electrode surface to the skin leads to hot spots at times, which is undesirable.